Dispelling a Spell
by BloodPuddles
Summary: To have two worlds clash, only to find similarities. If shinobi can dispell an illusion or genjutsu, then what about dispelling a spell? Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. Now AU.
1. An Old Postcard

Dispelling a Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto OR Harry Potter, beat that!

-----

Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji stood waiting for the old (well, if you think about it) Hokage. They were summoned here, informed that they had a new mission, a dangerous mission. No one had come yet, in fact, the office was empty except for the them. They dawdled by examining the furnishings and noticed a bit of paper lying around. Some more snoopings told them that they were just IOU records of money she had borrowed from various people.

Ten minutes later, Tsunade appeared through the door looking flushed. In her hand, she was carrying a lamp and an old postcard, her face was vicious.

"Little rascal, why I oughta..." she muttered under her breath before she noticed the three teens. They stared awkwardly at each other until Naruto started laughing.

"Oh! You're here!" She said, her voice suddenly sweet, but had a hint of actual relief, "Okay, now we have some business to attend to. You are going to have to--"

"What rank is it?" The teenaged blond blurted out, "Please let it be an A or B! Please, please!" He continued in a gesture that suggested his "all-mightiness." Or shall we just say he smiled and and stood out proudly.

Tsunade gave him a death glare before continuing her speech. "Yes, it's a rank A mission, now shut up, you idiotic brat. As I was saying, you three are going to have to travel to London, England, to protect a certain boy. He's your age and has a dangerous enemy not unlike our own Orochimaru."

Sasuke look tightened, he had a strange relationship with Orochimaru, it was not that he liked him or anything, but it was hard to explain. Sasuke had received power from the snake, at the cost of pain, but Orochimaru had _almost _gotten away with his body.

Now, Tsunade held up the postcard, "This is what they call a portkey, It--"

"Who's they? And why do _they _call old postcards portkeys?" It was the Naruto again.

"Yes, I would like to know about _them._" Neji's face remained the same with the same stoic expression he always had and Sasuke gave the same kind of look, meaning that he three would like to know this information, too--you need to understand everything before starting a mission.

"Well, if you all are eager enough to interrupt me, then I supposed the answer might zip up the ungrateful holes on your faces. _They _are wizards, meaning they can perform magic. And portkey is an object enchanted to take a person to another place at a set certain place and a set time. The lamp is just something that the little brat, Konohamaru, was trying to steal from me. Stupid kid..."

"Wait, _wizards?_ They are actually real? I thought wizards only existed in fairy tales." Naruto scratched his head.

"Yes, _real _wizards, they _can _do spells, but the spells are a bit like our jutsus, and I've experimented that you can dispel some of their spells, like you do with genjutsus. And the boy you're gonna have to protect, his name is Harry Potter. I've also gotten the wizard who hired us to do a translation spell, or something, on your headbands just so you can understand the people in the school. You cannot let him know that you are ninjas hired to protect him unless the situation is dire.

"Basically, you three are going to pretend you're foreign wizards and attend Hogwarts, the wizard school."

"Now, tell us more about Har-ry Pot-ter," The name sounded strange in Sasuke's tongue.

"His mom and dad were pretty good witches and wizards until the enemy, oh I might as well tell you his name, Voldemort, murdered them when Harry was one year old. _Voldemort _was going for the baby, but something went wrong, and Harry survived only with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead and _Voldemort _disappeared. Recently, the snakey enemy had returned and that is why Harry is in danger--Voldemort wants him dead.

"Harry's not stupid, though. He'd probably guess at least some time that there's protection. But still, keep up your charades when you are there. And... yes. You really shouldn't say the name, Voldemort, in front of the magical folk. They're scared to death of him. Even to the ludicrous level of not saying his name at all. They usually say 'you-know-who' or something _like _that in casual conversation.

"You have about a week to prepare and you'd better be ready, or you'll just be left behind. Oh, and the wizarding world uses different money than us, give your money to me and I'll give you the equivalent in their money."

"Hey... How are we supposed to know if you just want to take our money to gamble of something! You told the village you quit, but I know that you still gamble at night!"

Tsunade gave him a threatening look and spoke harshly, "You'll just have to take the chance, like gambling."

Naruto's mouth dropped, that old hag... He was slapped on the back of the head by the raven-haired boy.

"Do what she says, dobe."

She took their money with a lusty look in her eyes, and fumbled with a heavy, jingling sack from inside her desk. "Hmm..." She let out. The bag, as she found out, was enchanted. She'd put whatever money they had in, and the wizarding money would come out. It'd still be a waste to let this wonderful gold, though, so she took a galleon out of Naruto's share and tucked it in for keeps sake.

After she handed out the rich coins, Naruto's mouth was still as low as his stomach, what kind of money is this! But if you know Naruto, he expresses his thoughts in an entirely different way...

"What kind of money is _this! _ It's all gold and bronze or something! I thought that people stopped using these things for money!"

"Well, those crackpot wizards do, so shut the hell up! Those small, bronze ones are knuts, and umm... 29 of them make a sickle--those are the silver ones here. The gold ones are..." What was it? Oh yes. "Galleons. They're worth 17 sickles. I'm not _quite _sure about they're worth in our money, though..." Tsunade sighed in a exasperated way and told them that tomorrow, she would be bringing them books to study before they go.

"Magic books?" Tsunade gave another death glare to Naruto, "Fine, I'll shut up now!" But he still looked thoroughly unpleased.

-----

"...And you guys better not ruin these books, I had them specially borrowed from the man who hired us! And have extra care not to spill ramen on them--or something!" She threw a painfully sharp look at Naruto. "All you need to do is at least read through some of these, so you'd get a picture of how to act and what to say around Harry."

No one spoke and after a minute, the Hokage left the room but left Tonton, her pet pig, behind to watch over them.

"Oiiiii!" said Tonton loudly, obviously meaning that they should start reading.

"...I guess I'll start with the History of Magic one" muttered Sasuke, finally shattering the silence.

"Me too! I wanna start that one too!" The blond spat out in jealousy.

"Let's all start with those books and after the reading, we can answer any questions the other has..." Suggested Neji.

The ANBU nodded and all picked up A Magical Journey Through History by Audrey Wartyman.

_'...In March 22, 1692, the wizard, Farkford McLaddia, started a boycott against any wand made by the unprofessional wand-maker, John Gwynek. By the time of March 23, 1692, McLaddia had already gotten about 15 wizards to support him and that's when muggles started to notice. One, who claimed he was a reverend, actually caught a witch, who's name was Addy McLaddia, Farkford's daughter. The "reverend" started to shout curses at her, claiming that she was "a witch working for the devil." He tried to burn her at stake, and other reverends started to too, and...'_

Someone started to snore already... well, 2 hours had already passed. Naruto's face was drooping on the book. Who actually liked to read this stuff? Or another question, why would this be helpful in life? Sasuke pondered this for a while.

Another person joined the snoring. No, wait, that wasn't a person. It was just Tonton.

...Another snore... wait... that was Naruto's stomach. The blond sat up and his drool slid down to his chin. The bead was just about to take flight when he wiped it off with the back of his hand. He grinned when he peered at his watch. His grin grew larger and larger until...

"Lunchtine." And he pulled out a large sack from under his chair, and untied it. It was not surprising that the sack was filled with Cup Ramen. Naruto then scurried around and threw his head back in anguish. "No hot water?" His face was filled with annoyance and dread, and he ran out of the room.

The remaining people, Sasuke and Neji, (Tonton was not a person, and besides, the pig was asleep) sighed and walked out, quite happy that they now had an excuse not to read the hellish books. They watched Naruto as he scurried around in panic, looking for the kitchen.

Tonton finally woke up and trotted to the table to see how the group was doing... they weren't there. The sow was confused, she walked around, moaning out various grunts of "Oii!'s" and finally made it to the hall. There she saw Sasuke and Neji pummeling Naruto and Naruto was dragging with all his strength to the kitchen. A vase lay broken near the knotted trio.

"Oiiiii!" They stopped, stared, and started again. But the little interuption made Sasuke and Neji loose attention just enough to let Naruto zoom into the kitchen. He scrambled around and later, found the water heater, his push to the button was so forceful that when he let go, the top blew off! It flew up into the air and landed, spraying hot water everywhere, with a great, big, BANG!

Tonton looked at the broken vase, then at Naruto, then at the broken vase again. It then stared at Naruto with such force that the blonde started to eat his ramen much slower than before.

-----

Naruto stacked his second book on the History of Magic one. He had just finished The Standard Book of Spells (Grade Five) by Miranda Goshawk. Now he was skimming through Unfogging the Future; Special Edition: Knowing When You're Going to Die by Cassandra Vablatsky. Whereas Sasuke and Neji was halfway through that already, their eyes brimming with something that Naruto could see if it was disbelief, or enjoyment.

He found out what it was, he couldn't believe that witches or wizards believed this kind of crap. Or anyone believe it, actually.

_'...if, however, the moon is in full alignment with Saturn, that means that people born in January 22, will die horrible deaths by the way of starving...'_

What... the... F -- U -- C -- K...

He continued reading and found something he just couldn't help but laugh at. What do you think it was?

_'...certain muggles (and even magic folk!) have been reported to have been killed in a tragic accident of being drowned in a large lake when the planet of Mercury was in the part of the solar system where the sun's rays falter. All their birthdays happened to be on October 10th, proving the theory of...'_

Who wrote this? Or, actually, who told this _Cassandra Vablatsky _to write this?

A minute later, Sasuke made a motion as to not let out a smile. The blonde figured that he found out how he was going to "die." And half an hour later, Neji's eye twitched in definate--and complete--disbelief.

Naruto flipped around and found that Sasuke was going to die of decapitation and Neji was going to die from overdose of some kind of medical potion. Why would they need medical potion anyway? They had the medic nins already.

Ah well. He flipped through the rest of the book learning very little than when he had started. At the end, he was as caught up as the other two.

The rest of the day slipped by in a decent rate with no trouble at all. Unless you count the little bickering caused by the argument of who has the best hair, Sakura or Ino. But in the end, they decided that both girls have pretty good hair anyway.

It was finally time for dinner and they all put down their last book (Last Century's Greatest Hero's the of Wizarding Community), where they read some, err, interesting things about Harry Potter. Tonton woke up suddenly and they all stared around for a moment. Then the trio walked out and Tonton just led them to a dinner room. With food everywhere! And a special orange seat was at the head of the table and on the table in front of it, there lay a bowl of ramen.

"Ehhh!" Exclaimed Naruto, with his eyes, large, as he sat down quickly and started eating as fast as he could. Sasuke smiled slightly and sat down next to Naruto. Neji did the same.

"Did granny Tsunade cook all this for us! Huh! HUH!" Said the face that was already smothered in ramen soup. Tonton sighed and snorted as Naruto danced around because of the heat. Didn't he think of the people Tsunade had control of since she was the Hokage? She, of course, hired some pros to cook.

As Sasuke was eating, he noticed a piece of paper trapped under a plate of tempura. He reached over and grabbed it. Neji stopped eating and looked at it too. Now the only one eating was Naruto. It turned out that it wasn't a piece of paper at all! But an envelope. Inside there was a letter, he called for Naruto to come too:

_Dear Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke,_

_Inside the envelope you found this letter in is the portkey. It will take you to a place at exactly 9:00 PM. So after dinner, pack up everything! And don't forget your money. They're very important. Don't worry, you won't be in danger at all. Here's how you can operate the portkey: All of you, each reach out something, a hand, a leg, even you're tongue to that postcard and when 9:00 comes, you will somehow be teleported to the place. The address of the location you're going to is on the back of this letter--along with a short list of things you should carry to your mission. Read it (the address) and memorize it. Then, you have to think about what it said for a little bit. And then burn this letter. Nothing _should_ go wrong. You'll get more information soon. Good luck!_

_-Tsunade; Fifth Hokage_

"What the hell did she mean? I didn't get anything at all!" Neji and Sasuke turned around and was faced with Naruto."Oh, I just finished all the ramen."

They turned over the letter and written there in green ink and in narrow handwriting, it said: _Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Sasuke's face crinkled. _'What did this mean?' _ But he simply asked everybody: "Does everybody have it memorized...?"

Neji nodded while Naruto was scratching his head.

"I said: Has everybody gotten it memorized?"

"Uhh... Wait..." Naruto re-read it again, "Yup!"

"Now all think about what that said," Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated. As did the other two.

The young Uchiha took out a match and lit it, burning the strange parchment. They all nodded and left the house to pack .

-----

Everyone stared at the postcard. Then at the grandfather clock. It was 8:58... two minutes left to go...

It stuck a bit more, closer to the twelve on the clock. One minute...

The seconds felt a bit more like hours. Fifteen seconds left... now ten... five left... one to go...

They felt a jerk near their navel and it felt like they were just lifted up from the floor.

Dusty wood appeared beneath their feet and they finally lifted their eyelids. They were next to a large table with people sitting in it.

"The meeting of the Order of the Phoenix has just begun."

-----

And oh yeah, when Venus is in the third house, whoever's born on the 29th day of May, will die of a fight caused by dragon betting! Don't look at me, I just read it from this book. You know, Unfogging the Future; Special Edition: Knowing When You're Going to Die...

Note added on 03/10/2006--

I've finished editing this chapter, yesh. I've edited a fair amount of things, like mispellings and typos. I also wrote the every-so-famous and ever-so-clichéd translation spell. But _this _translation spell stays on for the entire period of this story, or so I say it does. Ol' Dumbledore is that powerful, I guess. Heh-heh. And I added a little more information--oh, not for your sake--but for the Ninja's sake.

I've also fixed an error in this chapter that I've known existed for a while now. You see, in the first version, they read (or skimmed) through the Grade Six of the Standard Book of Spells. That was stupid, they need it only for this years' worth of study. So they should have been reading Grade Five, which, I proudly say, they read, now. Yes, this was a really stupid error that I didn't even need to rant about here, but I did. Because it bothered my conscience. And I hate my conscience.

But this chapter was really not changed a lot. Because I liked it a lot. Though, (whispers) I wrote this when I was eleven, dude.


	2. Meeting the Order

Dispelling a Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter OR Naruto, beat that!

-----

"So, you three are the shinobi we sent for from Konoha, am I correct?" Naruto looked to his right, he had landed next to an old man with shiny, blue eyes and a long purple cloak. His smile was gentle, yet very welcoming. His long white beard was so enormous in length that it was tucked into the old man's belt. The blonde couldn't help but think of the 3rd Hokage that had passed away a while ago.

They were in a large room with a large table in it. It was a long table with people sitting around the edges. Naruto noticed that many of the people were very strange looking--even for shinobi standards. And he tip-toed and twisted to see everyone. There was a person who looked like a pile of rags, a heart-shaped face of a woman with short--and preppy--pink hair, and even a witch who had to same curious expression as Naruto and she too scooted around to look at the new visitors.

"Yes" Sasuke muttered, his eyes clearly full of distrust.

"Okay, now, you know what this mission is about? Has your Hokage told you about it?" This time, it was a red-haired, bespectacled man, he was staring at Neji's eyes with shock, and it was a wonder that he could even get his words out.

"Well--" Naruto started, but was interrupted by a plump, red-haired women, apparently the wife of the man. She was looking sternly at the

"Now, dears, we should welcome the guests properly and introduce ourselves! And no talking on an empty stomach, after you finished learning each others' names, please come to the kitchen! Dinner will be ready soon!"

"Uhh... Sure, Honey! We will!" Said the redhead, who looked a bit embarrassed. He bowed his head down and introduced himself as Arthur Weasley. A wizard who was part of the Order of the Pheonix.

Everyone else started to fuss around and all tried to introduce themselves at once. As the volume grew, the old, wise wizard raised a hand and the noise stopped at once. This man was definitely one to be the leader.

"One at a time, please, but first," He took a swig of something from a goblet, "I'll introduce myself.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. But I assure you, you may just call me Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure you three are wondering what the Order of the Pheonix is. This is the Order of the Pheonix, and we are a group of witches and wizards who are sworn to help defeat the Dark Lord, or Voldemort."

Everyone let out a shudder and a pink-haired woman shuddered so much, she knocked over a goblet of wine. She then scrambled to wipe it all up, but gave up and sucked all the liquid in with something of hers that looked like a highly polished wooden stick (what the...?). Her hair was the almost the exact shade (it was darker) but different style and length as Sakura's. Also, she was older.

A few minutes later, as if on a schedule, they all realized they were supposed to be introducing themselves. All of them took turns and the pink-haired lady was actually a woman named Nymphadora Tonks ("But don't you _dare _call me Nymphadora. It's just Tonks to you!").

"Tell me about Voldemort, the only thing we've heard was that he's after Harry Potter," Asked Sasuke, but he did not mention what they knew about how Voldemort was a bit like Orochimaru, according to Tsunade.

"Ah, I expected that you three would start wondering that. However, that must wait until after the delicious dinner that Molly has prepared for us."

Molly, Mrs. Weasley to them, they found out, was the red-haired woman. The dinner indeed was delicious (roasted pig and other miscellaneous things). The group was talking about many different things. Like quidditch (was that a word?), broomsticks (what about them?), and current events (Gringotts bank hired a new cursebreaker--fool doesn't know a thing he's doing). Some of them--Sasuke noted--shot quick glances at he, Naruto, and Neji; especially at Neji and his eyes.

The three teens barely touched their food at all. Naruto ate some beans, roasted pig, and drank some of the butterbeer, though. But they were, well, to admit it, shy. The people here knew a lot more of what was happening, and maybe acting out too rashly would lead them to trouble.

-----

After a while, dinner was finished and Mrs. Weasley (they had decided to use the western terms, much less confusing because of the translation spells and the way others referred to each other) asked if they would like dessert. Sasuke shook his head and said, "No, thank you." Neji did the same but Naruto rubbed his hands together and nodded fiercely.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand once and a bowl of ice cream appeared in front of Naruto. He dug in with enthusiasm. When he was finished, the redhead asked if he would like another. She said that it was no problem if he did.

"No," replied Neji and Sasuke together. "Now can you tell us about Voldemort and Harry and the situation at hand?" Inquired Neji.

Dumbledore looked at them with his shiny, bright-blue eyes, as if he expected the outburst (which, might I remind you, he probably did). "Yes, yes, of course. Now, here is some general information:

"Harry has faced Voldemort on four different occasions before, so he'll know enough about him. But Voldemort is indeed alive, and he's been taking action ever since his pressence was revealed to the wizarding world. Such as the collapse of a bridge, and various murders of important families or people.

"He (Harry) was originally famous through-out our world because he survived Voldemort's curse--the _Avada Kadevra, _the killing curse.No one has ever survived it before, and the boy, at age one, lived with only a lightening-shaped scar.

"We fear for his safety, and very well don't want him dead, as the Death Eaters--Voldemort's supporters--are now more active than ever. Security everywhere has been increased a tenfold and we hire you three for extra security. I've heard you've been trained in many arts. And some of the arts you've been trained in are what we suppose will help, a lot. Protecting Harry from Voldemort until the end of the school year is your mission."

Everyone had shuddered so much when the name "Voldemort" as small as uttered that the three nins were confused. What was so bad about this wizard that everyone was scared? Sure, from what they heard, he killed, but shinobi always killed--for missions, of course--and there was no problem with that. Though, a few of the things he had done were quite unnecessary, but had resulted in the deaths of innocent people.

"And so, you three have heard the story and this is what we want you to do." It was the red-haired Mr. Weasley this time, "We want you to guard Harry, however, do not leave any clues that you were hired by us or even let him know you are guarding him. He doesn't know, himself."

Mrs. Weasley joined in: "And what might you know, you might even become friends with Harry!"

A man named Lupin spoke, "Now you three ninjas may go home and learn what you might, or to prepare. We'll send for you later. Here's the portkey." And with that, he took out an ugly looking key chain. "I've already set it for it to send you home in one minute. Now, reach out your hand."

-----

Naruto's feet landed on the solid ground again and the first thing he said was: "Do you think that those people were serious?" He then observed his surroundings. They were back in Granny Tsunade's office. Tsunade, of course, was nowhere in sight. But there was signs that she had been there earlier. Such as the stack of paperwork that looked as if it had been untouched.

Sasuke didn't answer, but he went out the door and out into the rain. He was heading home. Clearly, he didn't care. This was just a mission to him, after all. Neji, however, said a curt, "Good Night!" and he too went out the door. The blonde stood there flustered.

-----

It was morning and they were back at the Hokage's office. An owl was on her desk, along with a few owl pellets--freshly coughed up. Tsunade--looking a bit... irritated (twitch twitch)--had three letters on her desk. She stood up--nearly squashing the owl pellets with her arm--and began speaking: "Here. Letters from those wizards. They did say they'd contact you, yes?"

Sasuke reached for the envelope with his name written on it. As did Neji. Naruto just _snatched _his.

Naruto was very excited, he had never gotten mail before. And he was very curious what he got today. Even though he knew it wouldn't be a friendly letter asking how he was, or anything like that, he ripped off the wax seal--wax seal...?--and read everything from the top to the bottom:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Since you are all now informed about the mission, you must play your parts. You are going to be one of the three 'exchange' students from Japan in Hogwarts. DO NOT FORGET THAT. DO NOT GIVE HARRY ANY CLUES OF WHO YOU REALLY ARE. Unless, of course, the situation is dire. You may use your real name, however, you must lie about your lives and about your village. We are going to send you to Mrs. Weasley's house for staying until the school semester starts. Her younger sons are also Harry's friends. A girl named Hermione is also Harry's friend. She is a muggle-born, which is a witch or wizard with muggle parents. Muggles are non-magical folks._

_During the school semester, the things you will be studying will be of no use, as you three have no magical potential. However, you should know a bit about magic, hence the books you were supposed to have read--or studied--before-hand. You must use your illusions or genjutsu to deceive the other students. For the potions, just follow the directions your teacher, Professor Snape sets you. That shall let you complete the potions just fine._

_As for wands and robes, they have already been chosen for you. You haven't real wands as you have no magic, but as I have said before, your genjutsu will take care of that. Please do not use any ninja techniques in front of the students unnecessarily._

_The way you are going to be travelling to the Weasleys' house is our magical way of floo powder. Your Hokage has already recieved a supply, and supposedly she has it ready. You are to take a handful (of the powder), step into the fireplace, say _VERY _loudly and clearly, "The Burrow!" And then drop the powder. If all goes well, you should be there all right and in one piece._

_-Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Naruto looked up after reading this several times, while the other two did the same. They finally finished and a large flower-pot stood towering on Tsunade's desk, supposedly having been brought up by the Hokage when they were reading the letter. It was so big that the ANBU lost where the hokage's face was. Nejij walked up and looked inside. There were, as the letter said, powder in it.

Tsunade seemed to be looking inside too. "What the fuck?" She muttered.

Naruto spoke up, "The letter said that we have to step inside that fireplace, say, uhh..." He looked down to check, "--to say 'The Burrow' and then drop the powder." He too peered inside the pot.

"Of course I already know what the letter said, you idiot, I have a letter too! I'm the leader of this village, you know..." Tsunade scolded.

Sasuke was already in the fireplace, "I'll go first," He said, and said clearly, "The Burrow!"

And green fire appeared and licked Sasuke's legs, the smoke rose up and he disappeared. Poof, just like that. Naruto's eyes widened, he wondered just what happened to his colleague. Neji followed Sasuke's actions, with a stolid expression, of course, and stepped into the fireplace too. And the green fire ate him up, too.

It was now Naruto's turn. His heart beat fervently, but he relaxed. He was the future Hokage! Why should he be scared?

"The Burrow!" He now said confidently. The flames appeared and instead of a burning feeling, he had the most peculiar sensation. The fire was warm and welcoming. It was very pleasant. The last view of the Hokage's office was that the owl was crapping on the floor. Naruto chuckled before getting a mouthful of ashes and debris. Yuck. That was unpleasant.

He was still choking when he fell out of the fireplace. But it wasn't Tsunade's office he stumbled into, it was a living room. Crowded with a small throng of people. A hand lifted him up, but Naruto rejected it when he saw who was the owner. Stupid Sasuke.

A red-haired boy who looked older than Naruto also helped him up. He smirked mischievously, and stated: "First time using floo powder, right...?" Followed by another teen that looked exactly like the first. "Yup, first one's usually a doozy if you're not ready... You the third exchange student?"

Naruto was about the respond, when he caught a sight of a scrawny teen amongst the group. He had messy hair that stuck up in the back--a little like Sasuke's-- and long bangs. In the gap (of the hair bangs) in the center of the forehead, Naruto's eyes caught a scar. It was lightening-shaped,

So that was Harry. He really didn't look like anything special. The boy wasn't tall, nor extra strong-looking. He was lean and slightly short compared to his friend (was it?) who was right next to him. His eyes were bright green, though, as Naruto noticed.

Ah, now the boy next to Harry was fairly tall. He sported bright red hair and a splatter of freckles across his cheeks and nose, also. He probably belonged to the Weasley family. Which, was right.

A girl (right next to the tall, red-haired boy--Harry's friend) stood stiffly with a shocked expression on her face. She seemed to be worried about whether Naruto was hurt or not. She had bushy, brown hair and held (quite a few) books at her side. It looked like she was _just _interrupted whilst reading.

Mrs. Weasley appeared between the twins (either that, or clones) and said motherly, "Welcome to our house--The Burrow--! It's a bit small, and not very space-y, but it's cozy when it can be. You'll be staying upstairs--in the twins' room. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be off as these three show you where you'll be, and if they have _any _courtesy, they'll introduce themselves. By the way--" She turned towards the twins she was sandwiched between, "--Fred, George, meet them later, for now, you should be upstairs getting a few of those things you've left here. I don't want any--oh, I don't know--bitting chocolates hurting anyone, _including _our guests. Or actually, any-_thing, _for that matter."

The bushy-haired girl came forward. And smiled towards them. She spoke in an animated fashion, her voice brimming with excite: "Hello! I do suppose you are the new exchange students from... Ko-no-ha, right? I'm Hermione Granger, and the two behind me is Ron Weasly--" Ah-ha! He WAS from the Weasly family "--and Harry Potter. You _must _already know Harry, right? He's famous, after all."

Ron's ears reddened with indignance. He stumbled forward (almost crashing into Neji, who jumped back, by-the-by) and hissed to Hermione, "I can introduce myself, you know!" He bristled, and continued with a bit less annoyance, "As she said, I'm Ron Weasley. A Gryffindor prefect, by the way!" Pride was evident amongst his stance and current attitude.

Harry didn't step forward, and said, "Hello. Welcome to England, I hope you enjoy your stay here. It's really... nice, especially in Hogwarts castle." He seemed to be expecting something. What was it?

"Well--Aren't you going to rush forward and say ''Arry Potter! It's such an honour to meet you!'" Hermione rushed to stamp on Ron's foot. He had obviously done something he wasn't supposed to have done. Harry looked surprised that Ron had said that (or maybe it was because of Ron's apparent change of mood), but didn't join in on the attempt to restrain the red-head.

Sasuke, obviously, crossed his arms. These people were lunatics, simply lunatics. He narrowed his eyes in an 'I'm-too-cool-for-you' kind of look before letting out: "And why should we? I've certainly no reason to." Wow, these translation spells worked wonders.

"I'm so sorry, but it was really surprising that you didn't, after all." Hermione began to explain. "I mean, there's a lot of... media about Harry, and different people have different reactions to everything. I mean, there's been some terrible things, and some good things, so some people just... overact about just _meeting _the famous Harry Potter." To add to her statement, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about us, then. We're not the type to prejudge." Neji said, while nodding.

"Yes, yes! So where are we going to sleep?" Naruto mouthed off suddenly, tired of all these "explanations and introductions."

"Oh, I guess we'll show you," responded Hermione. "Come on, follow me." She waved them over and the three nins clambered forward. Actually, Naruto pushed Sasuke, who in turn shoved off Naruto, who clambered/stumbled whilst Neji walked forward in a normal fashion.

They--Ron and Harry were behind Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke--lead all the shinobi upstairs to a room where there were three small beds with large trunk on each of them. They were large, and seemed to already be full.

"Sorry for the holes in the walls, mate. This was the twins' room, and they always experiment with things." Ron said in a embarrassed tone. "--And the discolouration of the carpet shouldn't be harmful, we think."

"We're just going to be upstairs--that's where Ron's and Ginny's rooms are. Where Hermione and I are staying." Harry said and the he--whilst being between his friends--left, stepping up the stairs.

Naruto opened the large trunk on his bed and found some dresses (or robes...) and a long, thin box. Inside was a wand, or at least it seemed like one. It was a wooden stick that was a light brown and smooth in texture and colour. Also, inside the box, was a small paper that said, _Bonzai wood, no magical core._

The robes/dresses were very long and black. But it fit Naruto's body size when he held it against his body to see the fit. The bottom was at least two inches too long and dragged on the floor, making it a little hard to walk without stumbling a little.

Neji was examining the wand. Sasuke lost interest in everything already, so he looked inside his trunk once more to expect some more objects, but instead found another piece of paper. It was a piece of parchment, ripped off a longer sheet, with messy writing upon it.

Neji and Naruto too had a similar piece of parchment. Sasuke read his out loud. The translation spell must have given them the ability to read English, he realized. He didn't notice it before.

_Sorry! You don't have any books for now, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy some. -- Mrs. Weasley_

But what was Diagon Alley?

-----

Whoa, I am so happy that I actually got reviews!

Note added on 04/15/2006--

I have re-done this chapter too. Not _that _much has changed, but there is a little change. As, now there are introductions and I'm making more things be explained to the shinobi! And some of the actions people have done changed.

And Harry wouldn't be happy if the nins knew about the prophesy, so I changed Dumbledore's little story. It's not even a story anymore.

And sorry, I removed the review replies. Because... I just... damn. I have no good excuse. Feel free to yell at me. But, I didn't really think that the review replies were really that... important. So I removed them, and also... as much as I loved to reply sometimes, it was a burden at times. But I will answer some questions down here if I feel that they need answering.

And the three shinobi--Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke--are 16, and they are ANBU rank now. At least, that's what I decided a while ago.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Dispelling a Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter _OR_ Naruto, beat that!

* * *

The next morning was a busy one. Mrs. Weasley was scolding George-or was it Fred?-about fake wands or something. They had all learned everybody's names the night before.

Harry was putting on grey, knobbly socks, and Ron was shivering in the corner pointing at a fairly small spider. Sasuke and Neji were ALREADY dressed, as they were the _perfect_ young men. Naruto scowled as he too pulled on white socks. These socks were pretty old, about 2 years old, and after much running and fighting, many holes were visible in them in the faintest of light.

After what it seemed was an hour, breakfast was served and they were ready to go to Diagon Ally! ...Wherever that was anyway.

They were traveling by floo powder again.

All of them arrived with ease, except that Harry got his glasses broken (Mrs. Weasley fixed it) and that Naruto almost cracked open his head at the landing.

"Well, that's Gringrotts right there; the wizard bank--I wouldn't try to steal anything from there, you know, VERY tight security," George explained, "And that's the pet shop, where you can buy pets like owls, rats, or cats. Toads too, but they are the most uninteresting--"

"--Oh, and there is Flourish & Blotts right there. It's where we get our books, you have your list, right?" Fred finished.

Naruto checked his pockets and discovered he HAD no list. Well, it wasn't HIS fault, they didn't have any list for him. Yeah, that's what he would say later.

"Oh, don't worry dearys, I have your book lists for you three." Mrs. Weasley said, noticing the looks on the three nins' faces.

As they entered the book shop, Mrs. Weasley gave the ninjas their lists and everyone scurried off, deep in search of the books they needed. Everything was going well for a moment, they were on the last book of their lists when--

"Oh look, it's Potty, the Weasel, and the MudBlood. Who are those 3 other losers, MORE mudbloods?"

Naruto realized that a young boy about his age with silver-blond hair was talking. Whatever he said, they were still insults. He marched towards the boy, and apparently, Ron had thought the same thing. His ears were steaming red.

"Draco Malfoy! You fucking asshole! Who said YOU could come here! They should band people like you, thinking their all cool because they have 2 magical parents..." Ron went on and on and on, but only the twins' hold on him (Naruto too) kept the boy from punching the living daylights out of the blonde in front of them.

"So! Carrothead, tell me who _they _are." Draco motioned at Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji.

"They're exchange students from somewhere else. I heard that they can turn people into ferrets too, you know." Hermione's voice rang out clear from a pile of books walking towards them. Draco's face whitened noticeably.

"Master Malfoy! Please! Don't run away! The Mistress said to keep you in sight at all times! Wait for me for goodness sakes!" A squeaky voice called out from the street. A maid came in. She looked how she sounded; like a mouse. Her eyes were wild and her figure--err--stick-like.

Draco's face grimaced. He nodded a faint "fine" and walked out.

"Glad he's finally away." Hermione declared when he was out of earshot.

"Who was he, anyway?" Neji asked. "A rival?"

"The bloody hell not! He's the son of a _rich _man who is also working for you-know-who." Ron said.

"You-know-who?"

Hermione piped up, "Voldemort." The redhead jumped at the sound of the name, like a lot of people. Could this _Voldemort_ character be that bad?

Ginny, snug in the corner with a book, noticed the silence and finished explaining about Draco, "You forgot to mention that Draco's dad was captured. But anyway, from what we've heard from Harry, the ones who were captured will be freed again anyway. He HATES us and other people because he hates heros. By the way he was raised, it seems he supports the dark side. Mudblood is an offensive term for a person with muggle parents. I just thought you should know that."

The three nins smirked. They were going to get revenge on Draco, sooner or later.

* * *

"Hurry up, young ones! You're going to miss the train!" Mr. Weasley explained. He had been working at the ministry less and less. And now he had time to escort the students to the train. It was currently 10:53 right now and the train leaves at exactly 11:00.

"Oh, you have everything packed, dears!" Mrs. Weasley said right before they walked pass platform nine.

"YES, MUM, this is the TWENTY-SEVENTH TIME you asked!" Ron said between gritted teeth.

They stopped at a bit of wall between platform nine and ten. Where was nine and three quarters?

"Go on! Naruto, Sasuke and Neji will learn how to get in when they see you guys pass through!"

Fred and George ran into the wall. The result was not a bloody mess, they passed RIGHT through!

Sasuke figured out what happened quickly. He formed a seal while everyone was gaping there and elbowed Naruto. Neji had figured it out too.

"Dispell" they muttered under their breath. The illusion covering the wall stopped. They could see that a bit of the illusion still remained. But it was not transparent and they could see a platform there with a scarlet train stating "THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS."

Looking around, they ran through when Mrs. Weasley nodded to them.

After finding a seat with Harry and Ginny (Ron and Hermione were both prefects again), they bought some pastrys and chatted about how different their lives were. Sasuke and Neji were careful not to slip out any revealing details, but Naruto almost mentioned the word, Ninjas.

A boy about the age of 15 peered through. "Hi! I'm Colin Creevy! I'm in 5th year Hogwarts! Are you three the transfer students?"

Before the three had time to answer, Colin spoke up again. "Mrs. McGonagall said to meet you three up front. You guys need to be sorted. Because that's what they usually do to the foreign exchange students. Mixing them in witht he first years are embarrasing, they said. So they get sorted before school, and..."

The ANBU slipped out while Colin was still explaining. Boy, he was a chatterbox.

A witch they reconized from the grimmauld place was at the front. It was Professor McGonagall.

"This hat is a speaking hat. So do not be surprised. It will tell you what house you oughta be in. Though you are all going to to be in Gryffindor, where Harry is, Dumbledore said to try it on anyway, and see what we can learn from it."

Sasuke was the first to try it on. Even though McGonagall said not to be surprised, that didn't stop him. He heard a voice from inside the hat.

_Now even though you'll oughta end up in Gryffindor, you're VERY intelligent. Ravenclaw would be really good for you. However, you have great ambition which--_

'What the fuck? Are you really talking inside my head?' Sasuke thought.

_Yes, now let me continue. You have great ambition which means you should really be in _"SLYTHERIN"

The last word he said out loud. Which surprised Naruto AND Neji. McGonagall didn't have a care and lifted the hat and put it on Neji.

_Another interesting one. You have great ambition also, but hmm... you are very smart when it comes to the human body. You will sacrifice many things to gain something, making you hardworking. But your ambition, like the last one, strikes me hard. _"SLYTHERIN"

Neji sat up. It was not as surprising now that he's seen it in action with Sasuke. It was Naruto's turn now.

_Hmm... your ambition is strong, but not as strong as your effort to gain it. Clearly, your hard work will someday reward you. I say, _"HUFFLEPUFF"

Naruto was dazed a moment, but the professor had a wondering face. She then told them briefly that to protect Harry, they will be at the Gryffindore table. So when anyone asks, they will say that the hat said Gryffindor.

"Hurry up and go back," she said, "I expect you wanna get to know Potter a little more."

* * *

"So, the hat placed ALL three of you in Gryffindor? That's a coincidence." Hermione stated during the feast.

"Not JUST a coincidence, it's GREAT! You wouldn't want to be in any other house. Especially Slytherin." Ron interupted. Sasuke and Neji had a curious look on his face.

"I don't really understand the houses, may you please explain them?" Neji asked quietly.

Harry answered the question. "Hufflepuff is for the ones who work hard, Slytherin is for the ambitious ones, though what I've heard is that no one comes out of Slytherin who isn't bad, Ravenclaw is for the smart ones, a Gryffindor is for the brave ones. They're like house teams. And each house has points. Teachers can add or take away points. Whoever has the most points at the end wins the house cup."

Naruto said suddenly, "I wonder what house that Toru guy is in?" Everyone but the Hyuga and the Uchiha looked at Naruto questionly. "That old bird McGonagall said that the Ministry forced on another exchange student named Toru."

"I don't know where, but I'm sure we'll find out soon." Hermione said.

"Anyway, great food, huh?" Harry said, feeling the tension.

"Yeah, really great. Who cooks this stuff anyway? Or is it magicked?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, they have house elves who work here."

"...House elves...?"

"They're elves that do the work for a certain family. They are to stay with the family until they are freed. They're freed by if their masters give them clothes."

Naruto was confused for a moment, but let it go. This was the magic world anyway.

* * *

More reviews? Am I in heaven? Well, I'm SO sorry, I didn't update for so long. I got sick, school... yada yada yada comes up with more excuses. And here's where I go answer the reviews. Please, I hope I didn't lose any readers. And I think the ooc-ness is coming.

_MommyRogers_: Yup! Very interesting...

_hollywood1390_: Yes! A reviewer from last chapter too! I only hope you review this chapter also.

_Afiag_: This was As Soon As Possible when I could update. And I don't really THINK it's yaoi. I could make it yaoi if you and a lot of other people want it to be. No, I don't really care if something is yaoi or not. And I'm an author who thinks as she writes. But don't worry, I still have a plot.

_Sora jr_: Thanks! And you are going to die if uh... Mars aligns with Pluto and uh... Earth because of... uh... choking on a Salami sandwich! I should really write a something listing people's birthdays and their deaths xD.

_sasunaru123_: Thankys!

_Nora D_: I know how you feel about the typos. I hate checking over stuff. Maybe I'll get my friend to beta read them.

_Lady Snow Blood_: Thank you so much! Sometimes I worry that some things are phony or my words are repeating.

_Chaotic Demon_: ;

_vic_: 'Mmkay

_Sakura Li 2_: I'm going to send some girls over later. I think. Dunno. Maybe. And I don't have Kakashi as a teacher because. Well, it just doesn't seem that interesting if I add that. Also, are you SURE that no one is ooc? I dunno. I'm trying to make them not ooc. But I'm afraid that Neji is too quiet.

_cheerful-pinkstar_: 'Mmkay!

_NEJI+TENTENLOVE4EVER_: cracks up I HEART your username too! I don't know that much about the personality of TenTen, and Neji. But I always hear about what a great couple they make. Anyway, thankys!

_Eadha Ohn_: Wow, thanks! I keep thinking that I'm getting lazier. And I'm afraid it might be getting worse. But I trust you. THANKS.

_MiniSamurai_: xD I love how you call everyone idiot. And don't worry, I have met people who call everyone fool before.

_narulee_: Of course I'll have the nins kick the butts of Slytherin! What do you take me for?

_Hikagi_: I hate when computers don't let me sign on to stuff. That always happens to me. And thank you for the review.

_Lipek_: I will!

Shoot, that's a lot of reviews. Thanks, guys. And remember, if you have ANY complaint about it at all, post it in the reviews. I'll read it. Don't flame if you don't have a reason, at least have a complaint like a typo or something.


	4. The Tattoo

Dispelling a Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter _OR_ Naruto, beat that!

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the windows near the four-poster bed. Harry blinked in the light and he decided to stall a bit more in the bed and try to sleep in. It was only 6:00 anyway. But his stomach rolled around. He couldn't stop thinking about Sirius. This feeling was haunting him since last night and a very uncomfortable sleep consumed him.

Sirius was his reflection of a mirror. He was pointing at Harry, blaiming him for his death.

"You could have stopped her, Harry. Why did you let me die? Couldn't you see that Voldemort was tricking you? Why? Why...?"

Harry banged his hand against the mirror to stop the talking. It was too painful. His scar was annoyingly pricking him. The prick turned to a jab as Harry glided his arm and smashed the mirror. But the talking didn't stop.

It did, as suddenly as if he tripped into a swimming pool.

He had overslepted and the beds next to him were empty. He threw on his clothes and spent about 5 minutes looking for his left sock.

The breakfast table was full of bustle already. Hermione was fawning over what classes were going to be like and how hard the exams would be. Ron was complaining about Hermione. Naruto and Neji was eating and Sasuke was talking to Mrs. Mcgonagall about the school or something.

A seventh year was passing out schedules. Harry took his and saw that he had double potions (he had surprised himself with a good score at the OWLS), transfiguration, and charms. He joined in the conversations and found that Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Ron, and Hermione had the same schedule.

"Naruto, Neji, and I are going to explore the castle before classes start. See you." Said Sasuke with a wave and the three of them turned off and briskly walked out of the great hall. Except Naruto, who skipped a bit with every step.

Harry nodded and pulled Hermione and Ron towards him. "Did you guys see who the new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher was?"

"No, that seat was empty. Maybe ol' Dumbledore just couldn't find a suitable candidate this year. I mean, everyone thinks that position is cursed, right?" Said Ron with a strange look.

"Yeah, but still, they can't have the DADA classes without a teacher. Who would teach us?" Hermione thought aloud.

"Well, that's no use, everyone knows that you-know-who really _is _back so they can't just not teach us and leave us sitting ducks, can they? There's _got _to be _someone_, right?" The Redhead asked.

Harry spoke up, "Well, maybe the teacher just had his schedule filled. Maybe he couldn't make it to the feast."

Hermione pondered and then stated "I hope you're right, Harry."

A silence was borne and was only broken when a black-haired (but with reddish streaks) third-year girl walked by fretting about how she would starve to death because her birthday was on January 22 to her friend.

The bell rang and it was time for double potions. They sullenly walked towards the dungeons. It was the same as usual. The gloomy darkness mocked the students. Now that there's so little students taking potions, the pupils were mixed around other houses. So the trio saw many other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Potter! How'd you get into this class? Had to beg didn't you? I suppose that wouldn't be below you, in fact, you probably remember your scum mother begging to the Dark Lord before she was blown up!" Malfoy let out a mirthless laugh.

Ron's ears turned as red as fire. He lunged towards Malfoy, who jumped back nonchalantly.

Harry, who was used to insults like this tried to hide his real emotion and answered "How're you gonna survive NOW, Malfoy, your cronies aren't here."

"Please, children, settle down. Five points from Gryffindore for causing such a din..." A voice came from behind them. Snape's eyes closed on Harry and his lip curved. "Today we'll be studying how to create the 'Gothroo' potion. Whose effect will let you walk through walls like a ghost. It will last prisisely 1 hour. The directions," He turned swiftly, "are on the board. You have exactly 2 hours."

They set to work right away and Harry brought his cauldron to near where the three newcomers and his two friends were. Hermione was briefly trying to explain what goes on in these potion classes.

"You know mates, you guys are lucky. Last year, _we _had to take these tests to get in this class. But _you _guys barely know anything about potions and you guys are in here ALREADY!" Ron said while coughing through the smoke that was rising from his cauldron.

Naruto squinted at the board and read the first instructions. _Boil 3 gallons pure water in the cauldron for 5 minutes._ He took out a measuring cup and poured three gallons in. He lit the fire and started waiting.

Two minutes later, he decided that it was enough. Why exactly 5 minutes? So he proceeded to the next line of instructions which said to add 7 drops of salamander blood and mix the water 6 and a half times. Naruto poured a bit of blood inside and then mixed the potion about 7 times. Why was the instructions so damn exact? So the blonde just rounded the ingredient numbers.

_Stir in a pinch of powdered unicorn horn._ He threw some in and mixed the potion when...

Naruto started feeling some weird feeling. His shoes were... BURNING!

Shit... potions class was NOT going to be easy...

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to sneak out of the commonplace room.

They did not think that anyone was awake, but Hermione recovered first. "We're err... going to the bathroom." She did not think that the boy would be eager enough to follow them to a lavatory.

"...At the same time...?" Sasuke asked. Hermione hesitatingly nodded. "Now that you reminded me, I need to go too. Also, I don't really know my way, would you mind if I come with you three...?"

_'Shit..." _That thought was in all three of the witches and wizards' minds. Harry said, "Sure. Err... We'll lead you there."

"Okay, let's go," Answered the ANBU.

Sasuke followed the three out of the porthole and into a long corridor with candles lighting the way. They took a left and then a right. After that, they went up three staircases and then there were two doors. The one on the left was the Boys, and the one on the right was for girls.

Before going inside, Hermione flicked her eyes quickly to Harry and Ron and she nodded a quarter of an inch. Harry understood that that meant to come out early and try to ditch Sasuke.

The three boys walked in. Harry and Ron automatically jumped over a trick tile. But since the ninja was new, he wasn't so smart about it. He tripped and stumbled when his sandels sunk low.

Harry then thought he saw something queer. The candle lit an inch of Sasuke's skin when his robe flew up. It lit his arm, and there was some kind of dark tattoo on it. It was in the same spot that Death-eaters usually have _their _tattoos. Harry's heart stopped beating as his eyes widened a little.

Ron obviously didn't notice a thing. They helped Sasuke up and proceeded into the stalls.

* * *

"...And then, I thought I saw something on Sasuke's arm!" Harry said in an urgent whisper.

They had successfully gotten out of the bathroom without any detection that they knew of. All three of them were safely under the Invisibility cloak.

"I don't really know if we can trust them too," The girl said nervously. "I mean, for all we know, they could be spies of Voldemort. --Ron, stop jumping every time you hear that word!-- Professor Dumbledore _did _say that You-know-who would have spies."

"Well, I never mentioned it because it would be rude," started the redhead. "But... they're pretty freaky. Naruto's hyper-active as if he didn't care about the war. Sasuke and Neji just seem uninterested. And have you seen Neji's eyes! They're blank! At first I thought, whoa, he must be blind. But then I think he _could _see. And even if they ARE spies, WHY did Dumbledore--"

"Dumbledore what?" Said a voice behind them. There, Sasuke was standing there as if he knew exactly where they were.

They whipped around. The cloak flying off. Harry asked, "How did you know we were here!"

"Well, the tall one," He indicated to Ron "was talking pretty loudly. And I've read that there are certain things that help people become invisible. So I figured that maybe you had something like that. Turns out you do." He pointed to the silvery cloak laying on the floor.

"Did you hear... everything?"

"No, I just came." Sasuke was lying, he had been there following for quite a while. They were too busy chatting to notice. But he learned a lot.

"Students roaming the halls late at night? Come with me." Filch was sporting a nasty grin. The same grin he _always _had whenever he caught students breaking the rules.

* * *

Hehehe... well, this time I KINDA have an excuse for posting so late. My brother was always using this computer for his "projects" at school. But I see him playing games all the time. (scoffs) Some project. I didn't really like this chapter. I realized I was going too fast on the previous chapter. So this chapter's just half about some information and yeah. If I didn't cover everything, sorry.

_Sawako_: Thankyou for the review. I'm glad you like it. I'll really work hard to kill my laziness.  
_cheerful-pinkstar_: I don't really like OC's too. That's why I want to keep them out. But if there's someone who needs to say something or I need more people to say stuff. I might just add in an OC that says one line that plays an important yet tiny role.  
_sweetdude_: Shoot, I didn't get Draco's ass kicked this chapter. But thanks for the review. Yeah, I was planning to add in Sakura later. I'm a huge fan of SasuSaku.  
_Silver Kitsune_: Thankyou!

_noone_: Lol, I like your username, but the chances of that are kind of slim, but there's still a chance. As I said before, I was going to add Sakura later.

_kawaiotaku_: Man, your review really calmed me down about the fic situation. You just rock. Thanks :). Hmm... 8th of March... I believe you'll die when you see a shooting star fly the same night as a comet. (snickers) Naru getting in a fight with Cadagon? (sp?) Now THERE's an idea...

_Sakura Li 2_: Thankyou! I wasn't really sure of the house thing. Sasuke, yeah, that was easy. But I really couldn't decide about Naruto and Neji. (shrugs) Ah well. But personally, I think you're a better analizing person than me.

demon-flying: Thanks!

_Shirubi-chan_: Yeah, I don't know what came over me. My brain went: "choose Neji" :D

_Lil-Donkey_: Thank you!

_reighost_: Yeah, someday I'll edit that chapter. D

_shadowphantomness_: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!

_silverbluenchantress_: Here's me chapter, hope you like!

_writerlover101_: Thank you!  
_Hao'sAnjul_: Well, Sakura's coming at the the end. But I'll see what I can do.  
_Tsukiko_: Yup! Non-yaoi! Thank you for your review!

Yarrr! I think that's all of them. Sorry if I missed you. And if my reply seems too "thankyou!" only ish, it's because I'm in a really excited mood as I don't expect this many reviews. And also, I run out of things to say all the time!


	5. CrapCH: Suspicion

Dispelling a Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter _OR_ Naruto, beat that!

NOTE: My apology is down there. But here's a summary, "I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! sobs pathetically" And some notes about the new Harry Potter and all is down there too. ;;

NOTE-2: CrapCH means Crappy Chapter, in my terms. I bet it's because I hate myself for updating so late though.

* * *

They followed Filch through the hallways here and there. Some of the portraits began to wake up because of bright light from Filch's candle. Their footsteps echoed loudly and after about 3 minutes of walking, they reached Filch's Office. 

"Students wandering after dark..." Filch muttered, "If they knew we could hang them from their ankles..."

Hermioned trembled. "I can't afford a detention this early in the year!" She urgently whispered.

"No talking or it'll be much more dire a punishment!" Filch roared.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "You guys, go under the cloak, I'll distract Mr. Filch. Trust me."

"How will you do--" But Harry was cut off. Ron and Hermione threw the cloak over him... with a little help with Sasuke. The new student pushed the three away.

"Trust me..." Sasuke whispered.

Once the three were safely out of earshot, they huddled. "Why'd you drag me away?" Harry asked. "He couldn't possibally stall Filch without Filch actually noticing that we're gone! We shouldn't have left!"

"We don't trust him, remember? I mean obviously he must have some kind of plan. He seemed serious. I think we should glance back for a little bit just to see." Hermione responded.

"Yeah...-yeah! What she said!" Ron suddenly splurt out.

"Fine..." Harry draped the cloak back over them and they creeped out and started the way to Filch's office.

They saw Sasuke walking behind Filch with... Harry, Ron, and Hermione! But... how? He couldn't have just cloned them!

But they reached Filch's office at that moment and Sasuke, Filch, and the "other three" walked in and the door closed.

* * *

"So you really think we should trust those three now?" Harry whispered anxiously during breakfast. 

Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji were sitting right there about 10 people away without any sign that anything bad happened the previous night.

"Well, Dumbledore trusts them, so we should just play along, but _we've got to be careful_. Hermione said. Ron was about to voice his opinion when Dumbledore stood up at his place in the staff table and all talking ceased.

"As you all know, the Defense Against Dark Arts post has been empty for quite a period of time. But the teaching bit has changed a little as Professor Severus Snape will transfer to the teacher of the DADA--"

"NO!" shouted Harry. Many students turned their heads towards him, while Dumbledore nodded gravely and continued.

"While a former colleague of mine will take over the his old position of Potions Master. Professor Horace Slughorn." A bald, fat man stood up and waved away the polite applause. "Please treat Professor Slughorn with respect as he has much experiance already."

Everyone resumed eating and chatting when the Headmaster did. But Harry's eyes widened as he exclaimed "_HOW_ could Dumbledore let him teach it! After all this time!" Hermione quickly responded in fear of Harry's infamous yelling fests like the one last yeah at Number 13, Grimmauld Place.

"Oh Harry, maybe Dumbledore had a good reason--"

"What reason could he have! Snape obviously wanted that post for a reason, maybe to spy on more stuff for Voldemort or something, I dunno, but Snape CAN'T get that post!"

Ron trembled at the Dark Lord's name and was about to bite into a large piece of bacon but it seemed he had lost his appetite. "I agree, Harry, but like Hermione said, Dumbledore must have a good reason, 'cause that's just Dumbledore, y'know?"

"Let's just--Just drop it, we have to discuss what to do about the transfer students!" Hermione said suddenly.

Harry narrowed his eyes and said clearly, "I don't trust them. Try to give me a reason to, but I still won't."

"But--"

"Just drop it."

* * *

The first month went by without a wave of the wand and soon, everyone was all excited about Halloween. There was no place to hide from people popping out of corners saying "Boo!" but Harry avoided them by slipping through the secret passageways. 

He also noticed that girls loved to crowd around his favorite places and people asked about the Ministry event often. The only exception were the three transfer students, they seemed to not have heard of it until a day in charms when someone asked Naruto what he thought happened.

"What I think about the what that what'ed in the what of what...?" Naruto asked cluelessly. The person told him as if he were a 3-year-old.

Naruto was still confused, but he told his team partners anyway. Sasuke called him a 'Baka' and said that he should have at least heard of it from the newspapers. Harry heard their conversation and was perplexed to know that they did not hear of it that much while everyone was obsessing.

All the tension and excitedness broke the next morning when the Daily Prophet announced that a whole village had been slaughtered by the Death Eaters.

"It's horrible," Hermione stated after scanning the 'Prophet and checking the list of people who died. "They said that not even the children were spared. They fould a woman corpse holding her dead baby hanging from a pole stuck in the ground."

"Disgusting." Ron simply said after hearing this. Harry just remained quiet. His anger at the Ministry had not yet disappeared. And it did not help when Hermione told him that Stan Shunpike and two others had been arrested for being Death Eaters. _Do they really, seriously, think that Stan is actually a DEATH EATER?_

After that, people talked about Halloween less and started to talk about where the Death Eaters would strike next. Again, the only people that did not seem to be affected were Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji.

But not all things were hilly-dilly, Ron and Hermione checked the papers everyday to see if anyone they knew had been attacked or anything. By the time Halloween started to sneak up on the Hogwarts students, no one was in the mood anymore. It was three days away and now all the students were just concerned about was when Christmas came, they were going to get the hell out of here and back to their family, if they were still alive.

* * *

Okay now. The pathetic chapter is over. I'm so sorry and if you've read my previous letters of survival, you'll have known that the reason I have not been updating has been because my brother has taken over my computer. The one with all the files in it. And my brother is currently on this school thing right now, but I needed to cut this short because my brother would be coming back in like. 10 minutes. And I got to get the computer back to the way I like it. Because he's made it slow and the burner's broken now, so I'm going to try to find a way to fix it. 

But... if any of you guys are experts at computers or something, please try to help me. The burner thing keeps flashing and when I press the button, it doesn't open. My brother even took the computer apart (yeah, he's careful when it comes to things like this) to see if there was something wrong with it, and he couldn't fix it. Any ideas? It's a Dell 4600 with a two CD trays and the bottom one, the DVD burner, is the problem. I have no idea how long this has been happening because my brother's the one who's been using this comp. TT. I can open it with the manual hole thing though, but it doesn't seem to register when I close it or open it.

I need it to burn my Naruto and craps. And by the way, since my brother's coming home soon, (he's watching the NEW HP MOVIE! ) I'd better upload this and all, sorry, no review comments. Arrgh.

Oh, and flame me as much as you want. Like "ZOMG YOU IDIOT, YOU MADE US WAIT ALL THAT TIME FOR THIS GAY-ASS CHAPTER! insert list of faults here." Or something else, I really deserve it. I'll try to get this computer as often as possible to try to write off your steam.


	6. Quidditch Trials

Dispelling a Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter OR Naruto, beat that!

NOTE: I forgot to say, that I've read the latest Harry Potter book. And I'm going to kind of use a bit of the ideas from that, but the ideas will be a bit twisted because of the things I've written before. And also, the thing Sasuke has on his arm... is how stupid I was. Before I saw the fourth movie, I had always thought that the Dark Mark was at the top-near the shoulder, like the ANBU tattoo. So, it'll be that way in my story. Sorry, that must have really messed up the story, but I hope it won't really disrupt anything.

------

The fumes clouded up in Harry's glasses. He wiped them, but after a few unsuccessful polishes, he lifted his wand, tapped the lenses, and muttered "impervious."

Everything in the way of his eyes seemed to dance off as the glass repelled them. In his mind, he thanked Hermione for introducing him to such a useful spell. It helped him a damn awful lot during quidditch these days.

He looked around the dungeon as the potions continued to steam. Not knowing what to do, he just stood there until--

"Harry! You're blocking the doorway!" A loud voice almost made him jump back--which he didn't (thankfully) as people were indeed jamming up behind him and in foul moods. At the front, was a blonde-haired boy, Naruto.

"Oh. Oh! Sorry, mate!" He scurries out of the way and rushed into the middle of the bleak chamber. If it wasn't for the Impervious charm, he wouldn't have noticed a plump figure also scurrying. A shiny bald spot reminded him it was Professor Slughorn.

"Ho ho! Eager to learn, I see! Come in, come in!" Said the professor. He clapped his hands dramatically in an attempt to lighten the mood, but it was too late; many of the students were completely grim in mood and language.

"Welcome to Advanced Potion studies! Yes, you've had some lessons before by Severus, of course, but now I'm the new teacher. I've decided to start fresh for you to learn it slowly. Here are some potions that I've prepared for you to get the gist of what you need to learn at your final N.E.W.T. level. Now then, can anyone tell me what this particular potion does?" He waved to a small cauldron near-by that Harry thought smelt of fresh broom wood and a few other mouth-watering things.

Hermione shot up her hand. "It's Amortatia--the most powerful love potion in the world!"

"Oho! So you know! I suppose you recognize it by noticing the characteristic swirls that its steam is in?

"Yes, and Amortatia is supposed to have the smell of what attracts you most--I smell parchment, freshly mown glass--" And she broke off quite suddenly, as if she was just aware that her mouth was going to spill very personal information.

Slughorn didn't seem to notice, but nodded approvingly. He smiled and stated: "This potion doesn't actually produce real love, that's impossible. However, it causes lust and desire in a person, maybe you'd say an, accented obsession.

Naruto leaned close to the potion cauldron and sniffed it in deeply. The miso ramen smell was the strongest one to him--It was heavenly. Also a whiff of Sakura's hair (though he was slightly reminded of Pakkun).

-----

Harry was very surprised that he was made Quidditch Captain, early in the year--he thought that Katie would get the captain ship, as she _was _the oldest. But he'd gotten over the shock. It was time for the quidditch team trials for Gryffindor. According to Professor McGonagall, he had well over 35 hopefuls for the team. And more were coming up to him and trying to bribe him into letting her be a chaser.

"So... when are you holding the quidditch trials?" Ron asked as he caught up with Harry later on.

"Day after next, why?"

Ron bit his lip and mumbled something about it being unexpected. Harry's confidence within Ron faltered: He thought that the win from last year would help Ron when it came to his self-esteem in Quidditch. He was wrong.

"Ah, don't worry. You'll do great! I've seen quite a few students around a broomstick, and they can barely sit right without sliding off the end." He lied, but it seemed to cheer Ron up a tremendous amount. The red-head's face brightened up and he announced that he was going to go practice.

For the rest of the day, all Ron seemed to concentrate on was to practice blocking the quaffle.

Though it was just a quidditch trial, it stirred up a lot of minds. Even one of the three new students. Harry saw Sasuke stride up to him and asked quietly, "Can you care explain quidditch more to me? I've only heard of it a little, but I'm afraid that I do not understand it as much as I would wish."

"Oh sure! It's just a sport played on broomsticks. There are four ball and seven players. Three of the players are called the chasers. They catch a ball called the quaffle and pass it around--to try to score a goal into one of three hoops at the opponents' site of the field." The wizard paused slightly, and continued when he saw Sasuke slightly nod. "The player called the Keeper tries to block the balls from passing him into the goals.

"There are two players, called the beaters, who carry around heavy bats to stop the bludgers. Bludgers are balls that are black and slightly smaller than the quaffle. They zoom around the field trying to knock the players down off their brooms. Beaters usually hit the bludgers away from their own team players and towards the other team players.

"The last player is called the Seeker. I'm the seeker in the Gryffindor quidditch team. I look for a small ball, called the snitch. The snitch is about the size of a walnut. It's usually very hard to see and even harder to catch. As soon as the snitch is caught, the seeker (who caught it)'s team gets an extra one-hundred fifty points for their team, and the match ends. Obviously, the team who has the most points is the victor."

Sasuke nodded again, taking in the rules of the sports. Harry stated "That's just the basics, though. To get more, you'd have to check out _Quidditch Through the Ages, _ or something from the library.

"How, how does a broomstick fly?" The ninja asked, though he knew the answer.

"Some sort of flying charm, I think? Yes, that's what it is."

"Oh." Sasuke was slightly annoyed at how reliant these people were upon magic. They barely ever seemed to do anything be themselves. Though, in hypocritical thoughts, he'd have a hard time without Chakra. "Ah, I think I get it all, thanks." The raven-haired teen hesitated, but shuffled away without looking back.

Harry didn't mind the explanation at all, but he rushed back to his trunk to get out a few books to research some creatures for his back-breaking homework.

-----

"Okay, I'm thinking that you should divide up to groups of ten and fly around--so I can see how well you do." There was a some giggling, a fair amount of feet shuffling, and a truckload of talk (rude, admiration--but all loud and proud).

After the fifth group went, Harry was absolutely sure that his choice of dividing them up was correct. Many of the hopefuls were first to third years who'd never touched a broomstick in their life. The fourth group was full of Hufflepuffs.

The teen was losing his patience. He scooped out the non-Gryffindors in a pissed question and continued the groups. Damn Ravenclaws made up the sixth and seventh groups.

It was an interesting surprise to discover, that Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji wanted to try out on team. Harry didn't think that they'd make it around the field, as he had just explained the game to Sasuke yesterday. He turned to watch them, to see if he was proved wrong. Naruto hopped onto the broom. And jumped, trying to get the broomstick to get up with it. He frowned, and after yelling for 20 seconds, he tapped the broom and turned his back to Harry. The broom seemed to jump to life. It started to fly up with Naruto on it. Neji was already up, by then. And Sasuke too was starting to rise a little behind the blonde.

Harry wondered what was with Naruto and the broom's strange behavior, but decided that it wasn't worth thinking about--as the four other students (third years, mind you) had just about the same amount of trouble (maybe more) with their own broomsticks. He turned to watch them fly around. The three Japanese students seemed to have a little trouble at first, but had gotten the hang of it. Sasuke seemed to object to the red-and-gold scarves of the Gryffindors, and was wearing a black one that flew along with the wind. Naruto was wearing his robes, but under them, Harry could see a bright orange jacket or what-not was underneath.

Overall, the three seemed to pick things up pretty easily. Naruto was still a little clumsy, but not that bad.

Now, only a few were left. But he had two chasers picked out already, though he knew they'd basically secured the place. They were Ginny Weasley and Katie Bell. He found a new girl, Demelza Robins, who was particularly good at dodging bludgers. Now was time to find some beaters. The group of people who were set on becoming beaters were small, now that he weeded out the incompetent.

"Well, here's the bat. We can't let the bludgers out now, 'cause it might cause some injuries, but I'm going to have Ginny throw some regular balls at you, and you try to hit them far away from us. You'll have to by moving around, and the balls will be coming from everywhere to everywhere. Err... Neji, you go first...?"

Neji nodded a few times and climbed on the broomstick he was currently using. It rumbled a little bit (it's an ancient cleansweep, by the way) and rose up. Neji flew around and Ginny followed up. She let loose a few hard balls, but Neji swirved as much as possible to reach the destination before the ball did. He got there just in time to swing a strong hit to each bludger his way. They zoomed off into the distance, but before they went too far, Harry retrieved them with a simple _accio! _ He thought that Neji was pretty good.

Sasuke's trial went pretty much the same way as Neji's did, but he seemed to have hit it harder, but not with as precise aim as Neji had. Though Neji missed one, Sasuke went perfecto and got all of them.

Naruto climbed upon his broom last, and he spiritedly rose up. He seemed the most determined amongst all the other participants, Harry noted. He leaned foward to get the most air possible. And he reached the ball. It he swung so hard, that he missed, unfortunately, but he quickly changed his bat's direction and swung it a second time. This time, he hit it. It blurred in everyone's vision as it flew off into the distance. Harry almost couldn't get it back, even with the summoning spell.

After the beater trials were over, he told them to wait as he decided who was who. He thought for a while. Neji was good at aiming, Sasuke wasn't at good at aiming, but was good at getting everything, Naruto was just really good at hitting. He decided after long last, that Sasuke and Naruto were going to be the new Gryffindor beaters. They still did not have the old brilliance of Fred and George, but they were pretty damn good, especially if that really was their first time flying. He announced the new members, and was pleased that Neji's expression held no resentment. In fact, he looked like he plain didn't give a shit.

It was time for the Keeper trial. Only two people were left, and that was a tall Gryffindor named Cormac McLaggen and Ron. Cormac went first, and he got four out of five goals on target, but on the fifth one, he completely zoned out and went the wrong way. He huffily returned to the seats in rage.

Harry was worried for Ron's sake. He'd hoped that the stadium would have emptied out at the end, but it was just plain packed. Ron was faced with many people watching him. He shakily got into the air.

One save...

Two saves...

Three saves...

Four saves... (nearly missed!)

FIVE!

Harry was ecstatic, and so was the red-head. Hermione rushed down from the sidelines and hugged them both. Cormac was still in a bad mood as he marched up to the quidditch captain in fury.

"Give me another go. Now." He demanded.

"No, you've had your turn. You got four, Ron got five, you loss. Now go away, please." Harry was nervous for a second that he thought Cormac might hit him. But instead he stomped off to join his friends to get back to the common room.

-----

Done with this chapter. (puffs puffs). I'm fairly satisfied with this one, but it's a bit boring for those of you, I presume. I hope this chapter doesn't have that "zomg I'm making you hate this fanfiction forever" kind of quality.

So, I'm making it that I'm using my own ideas and everything, but using some ideas from the Half Blood Prince too. I was really surprised that the Naruto three showed up for quidditch trials. I didn't think they'd be interested at all. And I have a feeling Neji's not doing his part. I'm thinking of removing him... (_Nuuu! _from all you Neji fans...?). The only reason I got him in was because my other fanfiction, the one that was originally intended to be the partner of this one, had that team because Sakura was away on medical training. And because Neji was my friend's favorite character at that time. But Sasuke and Naruto are more main than Neji is. And easier to maintain. I know them more. Tell me if I SHOULD remove Neji or not. If you think he should stay, give me a reason. I want to edit a few of the chapters anyway.

And for those of you yaoi fans: This fiction wasn't originally intended with that thought. But I'll give a few hints of it if you'd like. My feeling on yaoi and regular hetrosexual pairings are mutual. So it won't hurt me to add only a few hints.

I hope I didn't leave out anything very important or something.


End file.
